Love is Never Easy
by HellCat's Punk
Summary: M/A Max and Alec get together, but as always something os someone gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Love is Never Easy  
  
Summary: M/A Max and Alec get together, but as always something or someone gets in the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything except the plot line hehe. Though I can dream of Jensen Ackels right?!!  
  
NOTE: Please note this is my first time writing a dark angel fic. Please read and review and tell me if I'm going wrong anywhere THANKS chow LILMAXIE!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Something strange was going on today. She just knew it. Max was sitting on the edge of her bed staring out of her window. OC came sauntering in telling Max to hurry up. "Oh come on boo. You better hurry up or you'll be late again and Normal aint gonna be happy." OC walked over to Max staring at her. "Boo hun what are you wearing and who's are those? Your hot sugar boo lend you his shorts did he?"  
  
Max just sat there looking at OC totally shocked, then at herself. Suddenly realising what her boo was on about and not wanting to explain it right then just answered "My hot sugar boo?"  
  
"Max don't change the subject, but if you don't want to explain just now fine, I'll be back later tonight to get the explanation. Now hurry and get dressed."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Within half an hour Max was clad in a pair of denim jeans, a tight black top and leather jacket, walking into Jam Pony. Normal was standing behind his desk as usual, yelling at employees and talking to Alec at the same time. How he manages to do both at the same time is beyond anyone's imagination. When Normal saw Max he stood there mouth hanging open slightly looking at his watch to Max to his watch. She walked over him thinking that he was ill from the look on his face 'Oh my God I can't possibly be worried about Normal can I?' she thought to herself, but noticing his actions she realised what was wrong.  
  
"Oh my!! People, Miss-I'm-too-good-for-this-job is in fact early, half an hour early to be precise. So to what do we owe this honour too Missy Miss?" Normal looked like he was going to pass out with pure and utter shock.  
  
"Just having a good day is all and thought I would come in early for a change." she said sweetly and walked away towards her locker.  
  
After falling off his perch on Normal's desk from hearing the pleasant exchange in words from Max to Normal (normally she would want to be shot down dead than do that), Alec got up of the floor and followed her with Normal yelling at him that their conversation wasn't over yet and to get his ass back over there.  
  
Ignoring Normal's consistent yelling, Alec walked up behind Max, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close so all he had to do was dip his head a little to speak in her ear "So Maxie, do you have any idea on what could have happened to my lucky shorts?" Max felling slightly uncomfortable in this situation tried to wriggle free but Alec's grip on her tightened. Sensing her uneasiness Alec loosened his grip and spun her around so she was facing him. Max stood there with Alec's arms around her looking deep into her eyes almost panicky.  
  
It had been a good few minutes before she realised she had better say something "Your lucky shorts? Uh, uh, um. I don't know what happened to them. Why? Should I? What do they look like?" she was starting to regain her confidence. Max knew exactly what had happened to them, where they were and what they looked like. She had managed to get hold of them a few days back, what happened was  
  
**************************************  
  
Alec and her had been doing an Eyes Only mission for Logan when they got caught in the in the rain. With Alec's place being nearer that is where they headed, by the time they reached Alec's apartment both transgenics were socked to the bone. Alec had insisted she stayed the night or at least until the storm died down a little. So Max had agreed and was sitting on the edge of his bed looking for dry clothes to wear, she had to wear some of his as she didn't have any with her. As she was looking through one of the drawers of clothes she found his underwear, she searched through them until she found her favourite pair and put them in her bag. 'Well why not I have a pair of Logan's, Skeatchy's, Herbal's, Zack's and numerous other brothers. So why not a pair of Alec's.'  
  
********************************  
  
And the worst of it was no there was definitely 2 things bad about this, one worse than the other. OC had caught Max wearing Alec's lucky shorts and his oversized T-shirt he gave her the same night, but thankfully she thought they were Logan's or so she hoped. Worst it seemed that Alec knew it was Max who took his shorts and he hadn't just miss placed them, it turns out he hadn't had visitors for a few weeks and had had them before she stayed over.  
  
"Oh, come on Maxie..." he started but was interrupted by a voice they both recognised only too well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love is Never Easy  
  
Summary: M/A Max and Alec get together, but as always something or someone gets in the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything except the plot line (damn it). Though I can dream of Jensen Ackels right?!!!  
  
NOTE: This is my first time writing a Dark Angel fic. Please read and review I love getting feedback!! Oh and I don't know why Max would have a pair of Sketchy's boxers I just felt like putting it in. I know that from this chapter on some of the characters that appear are meant to be dead but this is my fic and I say they are in it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Both Max and Alec turned their heads slightly to see Logan standing there looking for all world confused. "Max what's going on?" he asked sounding hurt. He couldn't help it seeing Alec with his arms around Max holding her close and Max smiling, slightly caressing his muscular arms and staring deep into his eyes. "Well? One of you had better answer me and now!"  
  
Max was about to pull away when Alec pulled her closer still tightening his grip again, a smile playing at his lips. He had dropped his voice to barely above a whisper, so only Max could hear what he said next, "Max, what do you say? Tell me where my shorts are and I let you go, or you don't tell me and I let Logan here think the worst."  
  
Max was slightly taken aback but didn't show it. 'So he thinks he can black-mail me huh, well I'm not falling for that and I am most certainly not going to give up those shorts not by a long shot.' She said to herself. Instead she moved even closer to Alec (if that was even possible) and put her arms around him. Now both Alec and Logan looked shocked. Alec quickly hid the shock by slapping on that cocky grin of his, Logan even more shocked than he originally was. "So Logan what can my hot sugar boo and I do for you today? Better be something fun!" As she said this last part she looked up at Alec giving him a grin that would easily be mistaken for the Cheshire Cat's grin, then going up on tip toe leaned up and kissed Alec on the lips.  
  
Reluctantly they separated, even seeing Logan's face full of hurt and confusion didn't make them want to stop. "Logan hurry up and spit it out already we don't have all day. The quicker you tell us what you came to say, the quicker we can deliver these packages and get home." Alec was starting to get annoyed with Logan now. "Oh God! Hurry up will you will you before Normal starts his bip, bip, bipping. Too late he already has."  
  
Max also starting to get annoyed Logan's presence and Normal's bipping ended up snapping at Logan "And it's the same for you, you know. Tell us what you came for then you can go back to your wonderful penthouse and the amazing Asha." With that she pulled out of Alec's arms and ran for the girls room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Alec stunned at what had just happened spun around in time to see a girl sore out the girls room with the door slamming behind, just missing her feet. Then letting everything that had just happened register, clicked to what Max had said, Logan had been cheating on her with Asha. He could do nothing but stand there looking at Logan with hatred and disgust written all over his face. When he snapped out of it, all he do was say "How could you?" and punch Logan in the face, breaking the nose. Logan stumbled backwards clutching his face in pain giving Alec a horrified look then started to back away.  
  
When Logan had started to back away Alec glared at him for a moment then headed of to the girls room. He knocked on the door "Max you still in there? Don't forget we still have those packages to deliver." He stopped talking when he heard the door start to unlock. It opened and Max's hand shot out and grabbed Alec's shirt pulling him in. "Max what happened to you and Logan?" She didn't answer just looked at him the way a predator does its prey, so he tried again "Come on Maxie you do know don't you, that you can come and talk to me anytime, about anything." As he said this he lifted his arms out in-front of him gesturing Max to come forward.  
  
Max almost immediately took the step forward. Once in Alec's arms again she wrapped her arms around him and whispered so quietly that Alec had to strain to hear her "I'm glad about that." Then speaking up with a tint of anger/hatred appearing in her voice "Well that morning after I left your place I went to Logan's with the information we collected and guess what I found. Logan and Asha on the couch after a full night of getting busy. When they noticed me they amazingly, almost moved as fast as us. They scrambled around trying to get into what appeared to be shredded clothes. Logan asked Asha to go into the kitchen and make everyone drinks." At this point Alec had lifted her up into his arms and walked over to the unit placing her gently upon it. Max closed her eyes, took a deep breath held it a moment, released it, opened her eyes pulling Alec closer and continued with her story." Once Asha was in the kitchen the 'BASTARD' Logan is started to try and explain. You know what his explanation was? 'REVENGE.' He said he knew that you and I where having an affair so he used Asha to help get over himself and to get back at us. What he didn't know was why I was on the verge of hysterical laughter and ready to punch him at the same time." Her voice had steadily turned from it's angry tone to an amused one. "Asha had heard his every word, came out of the kitchen, frying pan in hand and BANG!!! Logan . high pitched squeal . him . floor . with a look like his whole pathetically boring life was flashing before his very eyes. Asha throwing him some very nasty looks which could have killed, threw the pan onto the couch, and the 2 of us left the apartment arms linked and in hysterical laughter." Now that she was finished she was having uncontrollable fits of giggles. Alec terrified by her reaction decided it be best to get OC, Jondy, Tinga, or Syl. He was about to unlock the door when it burst open to reveille Tinga. She grabbed alec's arms and threw him out the bathroom, then made a bee-line for the toilet. Max was siting on the unit still and ready to kill Tinga for throwing Alec out like that, but then found out why. Tinga was on her knees throwing up what looked like her entire insides. Max feeling slightly ill from the sight left. When she got out she was met by a sight that had her ready to kill someone.  
  
Zack, Krit, Syl and Johndy were all beating the hell out of Alec or more like trying to. OC was jumping about trying to get them to stop. Max not really wanting to get involved in the fight but deciding the only way really to stop it would be to get involved herself. So she walked over to Krit and Zack grabbed their ears and twisted until they squealed like little pigs. Almost instantly Syl and Johndy stopped for fear of that happening to them. Max let go of Zack and Krit's ears only once Syl and Johndy backed away from Alec. Max then walked up to Alec asked if he was OK, then rounded on her brothers and sisters, demanding to know what happened.  
  
The 4 siblings just coward back under the glare their baby sister was giving them. OC piped up with an explanation on what happened, "Well they saw you go running to the girls room, saw Alec punch Logan in the face breaking his nose, they went and asked Logan what happened, got him patched up then Tinga runs to the bathroom, Alec flies out and they start beating the hell out of him."  
  
"Max, Alec, what were the two of you doing in the girlsroom together huh?" Tinga had returned from spewing her guts up and was very curious as to know why she had to throw Alec head long out of the girlsroom. "You and Alec getting it on? Glad to see you finally moved on from that two faced son of a bitch Logan."  
  
The four other siblings all shrieked "WHAT" and pounced on Alec again in unison. Only to have Max and Tinga kick their buts before they could so much as lay a finger on Alec. At that moment Ben walked in with Logan trailing at his heels. Ben was very hummared to see his twin brother on his ass badly beaten and Max and Tinga beating the shit out of Zack, Krit , Syl and Johndy. Then he realised why they were fighting, Logan was there, right behind him infact, he turned around punched Logan in the face giving him a black eye and then went to separate the fight. Zack, Syl, Krit and Johndy all sat in a crumpled heap looking extremely puzzled. They realised then, they only knew half the story and so all in unison again they said "OK tell the story and the whole story truthfully."  
  
Ben, OC, Tinga and Alec were the only ones Max had told so far. She was about to break into the story for the 2nd time in an hour that day when there was a small whimpering of pain coming from her left. She looked over to find Alec whimpering and wincing in pain every time Ben and Tinga tried to move him. "Max why don't you and Tinga take Alec home and I'll explain to this lot what's going on? Hmm." Ben offered. Max just smiled gratefully and nodded her head in answer.  
  
A/N: Finally this chapter is finished please review and tell me what you all think and be honest with the reviews thanks chow 4 now LILMAXIE!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Love is Never Easy  
  
Summary: M/A Max and Alec get together but as always something or someone gets in the way.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything except the plot line. Though I can dream of Jensen Ackels right?!!  
  
NOTE: This is my 1st time writing a Dark Angel fic. It's been a bit since I've updated this cause I've been busy with my other fic "Our Love" (The Mighty Ducks). I know this one is not as long as the others I don't think but is the best I can do for now. Ooooh, and thank you all so much for reviewing I really didn't think anyone would. PLEASE read and review. Well on with the fic, chow LILMAXIE!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Max and Tinga had gotten Alec home, all Tinga had to say was "I would really love to stay and chat but knowing Normal he'll try and can my ass. So I'll leave the two love birds to carry on with what I interrupted earlier. Chow." And with that Tinga was gone.  
  
Gingerly Alec sat on the sofa as Max went in search of a first aid kit. By the time Max had returned with all she would need to tend to his injuries, Alec had made himself comfy. Max came over and sat down next to him and gently tended to his injuries. The only thoughts going through her head were 'Oh my God!! Alec is sooo fine!! Why have I never noticed before this? Blue Lady help me please! All I want to do is pounce and devour him!!'  
  
At the same time similar thoughts were running through Alec's head. 'Shit, shit, shit. Why does she have to be so damn gentle? God I just want to pull her close and kiss her!!' At that moment they both leand in for a kiss, but the second their lips touched someone walked into the apartment. 'Ben!'  
  
When Ben walked in he knew what he would find, only to prove himself right. "Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked cheerfully, laughing slightly at the looks he was getting. "I'll take that as a 'YES!!' shall I?" 'God Alec you are so damn lucky. So why don't you get your ass a moving and seriously make a move. If I so much as had a chance with Max I would be in their like a shot!' Ben was happy for Max and Alec, because Max loved Alec and Alec loved her. He knew this 'cause they both had admitted it to him, he was slightly disappointed though because he loved Max himself, he always had done even back at manticore as kids.  
  
"Ben what are you doing here?" snapped Max.  
  
"Yeah I forgot I lived here too. I only came to dump my stuff and get ready for my hot date tonight." Ben smirked back.  
  
"Couldn't you have done that else where bro.?" came Alec's input "'cause things here were just beginning to look up." He added under his breath.  
  
"I agree with Alec, Ben. Things were beginning to look up here, so why couldn't you have gone elsewhere?" As Max said this she started to pout. It worked just as she knew it would, no male liked to see her pout. Immediately Alec had her in a possessive hug and they could both hear Ben crashing around his room.  
  
He was on his way to the door when he called over his shoulder "Hope you don't mind me using your apartment to get ready Max!"  
  
"What? Why mine? Why not one of the others?" She bairly managed to squeak out with panic.  
  
"Well Maxie, the others all said 'NO!!' The happily married couple Johndy and Zane have company, Syl and Krit said they were busy and didn't want to interrupted or have an audience, Tinga want's time alone with Charlie, something about needing a private word with him. And Zack said no because Nicci is going over there when he gets of work. So OC said I could go over there to get ready once I got my stuff and checked with you. Oh and she's looking after Case for Tinga."  
  
"Oh, no, it's alright Ben, honest you can stay here. I.I.I was just about to go anyway. Bye Alec. Bye Ben." And with that she ran from the apartment to her bike. 


End file.
